


Of Love and Snow

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Husbands, Love, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Flufftober day 2 - SnowMagnus decides that, after all the work he and his husband have done for the Clave, him and Alexander, are entitled to a day off, which he plans. Little does he know, Alec has the same idea.Or the one where the High Warlock of Alicante and the Inquisitor of the Clave decide to have a snow day.





	Of Love and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this sucks a bit, I wrote it with a head that felt like it was about to explode.

Magnus is a hard worker. He can also tell you that his husband, Alexander, is just as much of a hard worker. Being the High Warlock of Alicante and the Inquisitor of the Clave are not easy jobs, and he and Alec give their all in their lines of work. They sometimes give too much, if you were to ask Magnus.

Magnus thinks it's high time he and Alexander take a day for themselves, to just be Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane, not the High Warlock of Alicante and the Inquisitor of the Clave, and Magnus know exactly what he wants to do.

It's been a while since he and Alec have been to New York, and just as long since they had a day in the snow. What better way to spend their day off than in New York, in the snow? So Magnus got to planning the perfect day. Little did he know, however, that Alec was in his office planning the same thing.

When Alec got home that night, Magnus was there, sitting on a couch in the living room, with a huge smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Wondering what his husband was up to, Alec kissed Magnus hello. 

"I've got a surprise for you." they said at the same time, which made them both laugh.

"What's your surprise?" Alec asked, signaling for Magnus to speak first.

"I want us to take tomorrow off. I've planned a date for us, and I think it's deserved. What's-- What's so funny" Magnus asked, curiously, when Alec started laughing, softly.

"You must have read my mind," Alec said, "because I've spent the whole day thinking about and planning a day off for us."

Upon hearing this, Magnus started laughing along with Alec. He couldn't say he was all that surprised though. They became one heart after a while, and with that, it seems, one mind.

"What did you have planned?" Alec asked, when he finally stopped laughing.

"I was thinking, we could portal to New York, and spend the day in Central Park, enjoying the snow." Magnus said.

Magnus watched as Alec's eyes lit up, and the smile Alec was sporting grow soft. Alec took Magnus' hand in his, and leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder before speaking again.

"I think that's perfect." Alec said, closing his eyes when he felt the kiss Magnus placed in his hair.

Alec and Magnus lay in bed that night, Magnus' head resting on Alec's chest, Alec's fingers carding through Magnus' hair, eagerly awaiting their day off, spent in the New York snow, just with each other.

The next day, Alec and Magnus got everything ready for their day, including a picnic lunch, they set off. Magnus opened a portal into Central Park for the two of them to walk through. When they got there, they factually felt like Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane, not the High Warlock of Alicante and the Inquisitor of the Clave. Thankfully, they were able to find a secluded area that they quickly claimed for for themselves. 

Magnus was laying out their belongings when, he felt something crash into his back. He spun around, only to find Alec standing a little way away, with a smirk on his face and a freshly made snowball in his hand. Before Magnus could even say anything, Alec let the snowball fly. Magnus barely ducked out of the way in time, the snowball crashing into the tree right where his shoulder would have been a few seconds before. Laughing, Magnus gathered some snow into a ball to really get this snowball fight started!

Their game went for only a few minutes before Alec disappeared, only to come up behind Magnus and sweep him off his feet. Magnus threw his arms around Alec's neck, and place a lingering kiss to his lips, his fingers curling into the hair at the nape of Alec's neck. When they parted, Magnus laid his forehead against his Alexander's, golden cats eyes staring into the beautiful hazels Magnus simply adores.

Alec carried Magnus to the area where they set up their picnic and they spent most of the day there, talking, laughing and just loving each other. When the snow started to fall again, Alec, regretfully, suggested they get ready to get back, saying they could spend the rest of their day off at home, curled up on the couch, or in their bed, quite content to just be in his husbands warm embrace, to which Magnus agreed. So Alec stood, and pulled Magnus to his feet, but instead of just leaving it like that, he pulled Magnus into his arms, cradled his face between his face and closed the distance, kissing the man in his arms, the man he loves more than anyone in the world. The man he knows, without a doubt, that he cannot live without.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec whispered against Magnus' lips.

"I love you, too, Alexander." Magnus whispered back.

When they got back to their apartment in Alicante, and were lying wrapped in each others arms, Alec turned to Magnus, his face showing all the love he had for the man, and seeing just as much love reflected back at him, and kissed him again. "Thank you for this truly amazing day." Alec said. Alec was then pulled into a tighter embrace, which he welted into willingly. He closed his eyes and hummed when he felt the press of Magnus' lips against his forehead. Alec meant it when he said he was content to just be in Magnus's embrace, because, truth be told, it was his favourite place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @shumswuxian


End file.
